School of Pleasure Treasures
by AmandaBabe
Summary: A two parter based on what Lester and Steph talked about in Pleasure Treasurers in "Life As I Know It" Will still make sense without reading Life, this story is all smut
1. Lester

Ever wonder what Steph and Lester talked about at the Pleasure Treasurers in "Life as I Know It? Well here it is! Big smut warning.

Standard disclaimers, and big thanks to and Google who helped me find these tips :D

XOXOXOXOXOXO

School of Pleasure Treasurers Part I

Lester's POV

I groaned inwardly while looking at the clock. It was only 3:00! My shift ended at 5, and after that I had a very hot date at 7 with this incredible blonde I met at Shorty's. If I had anything to say about it, my date and I would be back at my place by 8:30.

While I was dreaming of all the things I could do with her my phone buzzed. Glancing at it I saw a text message from Bomber.

_Check your email ASAP._

"Hmm," I pondered to myself, "What is in my email that is so important?"

Opening up my email I saw I only had one unread message, from Steph. Opening it, I grinned wondering what she could have sent me.

From:

To:

Subject: None

_Hey there Les! So I know you have that date with the blonde from Shorty's tonight, and I know you well enough to know that right now you are sitting at your desk dreaming about what you plan to do to her later._

_Remember a few weeks ago at Pleasure Treasurers? I decided you might need some of those tips tonight so here it goes. Good luck ;-)_

_Steph_

Fucking A! Bomber was the best! My grin getting larger, I read her list.

_Whisper all the things you are going to do to her later in her ear while you are at dinner, or anywhere in public. I know you probably already do this but you know what gets me going? When Ranger whispers in Spanish. I can't understand a damn word he is saying but hot damn I like it!_

_Remove her underwear with your teeth and I mean it nothing but your teeth. No hands buster!_

_Draw figure eights with your tongue while you are giving oral…again hot damn!_

_While you are giving oral hum and tap your fingers with the beat._

_**Hold your fingertips right above her skin, then move your hand all the way up and down her body.**_

_Let her head hang over the bed…or whatever surface you prefer *cough* Trust me, it's more intense with all the blood rushing to your head._

_You have a lazy boy recliner right? Put a foot stool in front of it and sit on there while she sits in the recliner. Use the rocking to help you thrust._

_I know you have a huge collection of condoms in your apartment, but invest in the twisted kind. You'll see them in the condom aisle._

Damn Bomber! These were good ones! I was so gonna try every single one of these tonight.

5:00 couldn't come fast enough, and the minute my shift was over I picked up my stuff and practically ran out the door, ignoring the snicker I knew came from Steph. The next thing I did was take a trip to the drug store checking out this condom business. I found what she was talking about and stocked up. Why had I never noticed this stuff before?? This shit sounded amazing!

Before I got ready I put my foot stool in front of my recliner, and made sure my apartment looked good. Hopping in the shower, I took care of my business, including my pre hot date ritual, and finished getting ready. Spraying on some of my cologne, I left the top two buttons on my shirt open and headed out, choosing my flashy sports car. Okay, it didn't hold a candle to Ranger's Porsche, but I'm a few income brackets down!

I strutted my way up to Cassandra's door, her name was even hot, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, my incredibly hot date waltzed out the door wearing a skimpy little skirt and a halter top. Her FMPs could give some of Steph's a run for her money!

"Hey baby, how's it going?" I whispered in her ear while nibbling on her ear lobe, she shivered and I grinned at her response.

"Pretty good darlin'," she said in her seductive voice, causing me to harden. Maybe I could make it back to my apartment before my planned time.

We climbed into my car and headed to Trenton's newest and hottest club and restaurant. It was a little early for the club to be in full swing but the restaurant was booming, and it didn't' matter since I wasn't planning on staying for any dancing.

We sat next to each other in a booth and I grinned to myself as we ordered our drinks and I pulled her hair away from her ear. Steph you are a goddess if this gets me home with her faster.

"You want to know what I plan on doing with you tonight?" I asked in my best whisper using my fingers to comb through her hair. When she nodded slowly I responded, "Yo le tomaré en casa y le atormentaré con mi boca y manos antes que yo le joda insensato en todos y cada uno de los maneras possible." (_I'm going to take you home and torture you with my mouth and hands before I fuck you senseless in every single way possible.)_

I got just the response I was looking for. She shivered and leaned into me to kiss me, running her tongue over my lips and forcing its way into my mouth. Fuck this girl could kiss.

"I have no idea what you just said but it was the hottest thing I have ever heard," she said breathlessly.

Score! This was working flawlessly.

I continued to whisper to her and we got our drinks. The waiter left to give us a few minutes to decide, and Cassandra suddenly turned to me and whispered, "The only thing I'm hungry for now is you."

Damn this was a record! I signaled the waiter to bring our check and rushed my date out of the club with Cassandra now being the one whispering what she was going to do to me. I was going to be more than willing to let her do all that.

I couldn't drive fast enough to my apartment, which was conveniently located a few blocks from the club. We practically ran into the building, and the minute I shut the door I had her pushed up against it.

I started by kissing her lips and then moving down to her neck, untying the halter top and letting it fall to the floor. She returned the favor on me, unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it down my arms and letting it fall to the floor. Her skirt and my pants joined the pile of clothing and she moaned at the sight of me going commando.

I led her over to my recliner and sat her down positioning myself on the foot stool gazing up at her. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I worked my way up her legs kissing and licking, conveniently ignoring the area I knew she wanted me the most. I paid extra attention to the ticklish spots which only made her squirm more.

With Steph's next tip in mind I used my mouth to pull down her panties. I was good and didn't use my hands. Without them, the process went real slow, making her squirm. She would moan and wiggle even more when my teeth would "accidently" slip from her panties and graze her. I got harder at the anticipating look that was on her face as I finally threw them aside, still using no hands.

Having her now completely naked in front of my I kissed and licked my way over her whole body, paying special attention to her breasts, gathering her nipples into my mouth sucking and licking each one. She gasped and arched into me, making my access and torture much easier. I began to move down her body, kissing and licking every spot I came in contact with.

Spreading her legs I continued the torture that I had promised her earlier. Gazing at her wetness, I almost forgot every plan I had and plunged into her, but I kept my control. This was going to be too good.

I ran my tongue in figure eights around her lips a few times before beginning to hum and tap my fingers to the beat. Coming up with an addition to my tapping, I inserted two fingers into her and tapped while continuing to run my tongue over her sopping wet lips. Before I knew it she was crashing down in one of the most intense orgasms I had ever seen a woman have. Damn I was good.

I continued my figure eight pattern while she came down. When she had come down completely she began to whither and beg for me inside her. Chuckling, the vibrations making her squirm more; I dressed myself in one of the new condoms. I entered her in one swift motion and almost came immediately from the sensation of the recliner rocking against my movements and the feel of these new condoms.

Using the recliner I began to slowly thrust in and out. The recliner's movements seemed to make each thrust more powerful, and I sped up my movements so that the recliner was going in full speed. That combined with the feel of the new condoms, we both orgasmed quickly, and intensely. That had to have been one of the hottest positions I had ever experienced.

Using my arms to keep myself off her, I lowered my lips to hers kissing her thoroughly.

"That was hot, darlin'," she moaned breathlessly as we kissed.

I laughed, the vibrations causing her to moan and for me to harden again.

"Ready for round two?" I asked biting her neck and licking and blowing on it as she gasped at my marking.

She gripped me tighter, and taking that as a yes, I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, while still inside her. The movements from walking had me completely reading for the next round, and I had a feeling it had already started for her.

Dropping us on the bed I positioned ourselves so that her head was dangling over the side of the bed, her hair nearly touching the ground. I began to move in and out of her, gripping her tightly so she wouldn't fall off.

She came quickly again, hard, as I continued to thrust harder and harder. Her face was flush red, and with a few more thrusts she came again, pushing me over the edge with her.

Exhausted I collapsed on top of her, this had to have been one of the best nights of sex I had ever had.

"Darlin' that was you are one of the best lovers I have ever had, and I am for sure not done with you yet" Cassandra breathed in my ear as she flipped us onto the bed with her on top.

I was so buying Bomber a whole truck full of Tastycakes.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Read and Review and keep an eye out for Steph's lesson!


	2. Stephanie

Here is Steph's lesson! Big thanks to Cosmo and Google :D

Standard disclaimers, this is nothing but smut

Pleasure Treasurers Part II

Steph's POV

Damn I was in a state. Ranger had been gone for two weeks dealing with a management problem in Miami, and I had made the stupid mistake of staying here. I mean come on, how important was it to be here to see Val's 4th daughter baptized in the church?

Ranger was coming home around dinner time tonight, and I was planning on him not leaving our bedroom for a good amount of time. Ranger didn't have a shower massager, and actually got offended when I asked him if he could install one. I only saw a little of his point.

A notification popped up alerting me to an email. I open up the program and smiled at the subject of the message of Lester, Pleasure Payment.

I had come home the night after Lester's big date with Cassandra to have five boxes, huge boxes, filled with Tastycakes. I took that as a hint that his date went well. Last we talked; they were still seeing each other. I think this was the first time since I met Lester that he was dating a woman longer than 2 dates.

From:

To:

Subject: Pleasure Payment

_Hey Bomber!_

_I know Ranger has been gone for two weeks and since he is coming home tonight I figured you would be in need of some new tips ;-). I can already picture the look on your face as you curse Ranger for the shower massager fiasco and at the same time dream about what you are going to do to him the minute he walks into this building. One word of advice before the tips, scramble the cameras this time *cough*._

Ass. He just had to mention the last time Ranger and I had hot sex in the elevator and we forgot to scramble the cameras. I swear the guys and I couldn't look at each other for days!

_Before he boards his plane tonight, call him and start masturbating. He will be cursing you the whole plane ride, he'll drive faster, and you will get revenge for the while shower massager thing. Tell him exactly what you are doing to yourself. It'll make him sorry he isn't there, especially if you scream his name a few times for good measure._

_Starting right at the entry way leave pictures for him leading in a trail to the bedroom. In each picture you have removed one piece of clothing. When he gets to the bedroom, tad a! You are naked!_

_Drink some champagne and then pop in a mint before giving him head. Seriously, it feels extra shivery and gives a more desired effect than anything else._

_Take a beaded necklace; oh but please be careful of the wire ouch! Lube it up and wrap it around him and roll it up and down. It's like a dick massage!_

_Have him lie down and give him a massage. Randomly right in the middle tie him up with silk scarves, knowing Ranger he'll let you have your fun instead of pulling out of them batman style. It's a turn on for you to be sweet one second and then aggressive the next._

_Put the condom on with your mouth. Ever heard of Sue Johanson? Yeah YouTube her and you will know what I'm talking about._

_When you are on top, cover his ears. When you are depriving his hearing, other senses are picking up and becoming more heightened._

_When you are kissing him, bite down on his tongue with your teeth, gently of course, and play with the tip with your tongue. _

_I'll see you and Ranger in a few days ;-)_

_Love, _

_Les_

Hot damn Lester was a genius! How come I had never thought of some of this stuff!

Glancing at the clock I noticed it was noon. Ranger's plane left at 3, meaning he would be home around 730. Ranger said he would call me right before he boarded so I would know he was on his way home. I figured that would be the perfect time to get in my first little tip.

I went to the break room to grab a sandwich and eat with the guys. I sat with Tank and Lester, who sent me a raised eyebrow and I sent a wink back. Some of the guys were still avoiding my eyes, but I was too caught up in what I was planning to really care.

Lester, thankfully, kept his mouth shut about everything, and we sat a playful lunch with Tank.

I immediately went back to the apartment after lunch and turned on the computer. I really didn't want anyone seeing the fact that I was looking up a woman putting a condom on with her mouth.

I was shocked. This lady was old as hell but damn she could work that vibrator.

I practiced and found it to be quite easy. Good, one thing down.

It was about 1:30 as I made sure that I had mints on the nightstand and champagne in the fridge. Perfect.

I decided that I would wait to take the pictures of myself for when Ranger was on his way home. I would need something to keep myself occupied for those four and half hours.

I busied myself by looking for the perfect necklace. After about a half hour I found a big beaded necklace I had worn one Halloween when we did Flintstone style costumes. The necklace would be perfect, I thought, adding it to the collection of mints on the nightstand.

I lay on the bed and waited for Ranger to call me. I had never done this before and I was a tad bit nervous.

When the phone rang I began to touch myself like I always had when there was no man in my bed. This was the easy part.

"Carlos," I breathed in the phone as I gently began to touch myself, causing a quiver to come into my voice.

"Babe? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Carlos, although I wish my fingers were yours," I gasped as I stuck two of my own fingers inside me. "They are nearly as filling as yours are Carlos."

"Babe," I heard Ranger growl, "What are you doing?"

"Touching myself, Carlos. I needed to be touched Carlos, it's been so long," I began to breath heavier into the phone.

I grabbed my vibrator and turned it on right next to the phone before inserting it into me. I gasped again and screamed Carlos loudly.

"This isn't nearly as fulfilling as your cock Carlos, but I will definitely have to make due," I said screaming his name as I came.

"Fly fast," I breathed, before hanging up the phone.

Ranger's POV

Damn Steph for doing that to me. If I could make this plane fly faster I would. She had caused an instant hard on the minute she had answered that damn phone. Now I would be in a painful state the whole plane ride as I replayed that conversation in my mind.

She was so dead.

Steph's POV

I laughed hard after I hung up the phone with Ranger. He was so going to kill me when he got home. And I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Feeling good as I walked into the living room, I grabbed the camera and got to work

I would take the picture in a certain spot and put it there instead of having them set in one place. I started in the foyer, fully clothed.

I then removed my shirt and took a picture of by the threshold of the apartment. The next one I removed my pants, and glad in only new bra and underwear lingerie took a picture of me bending over the couch.

I next removed my bra and took a picture of me leaning against the kitchen cabinet.

Finally, on the door the bedroom I took a blank piece of photo paper and wrote, _this you will just have to picture for yourself._ The plan was I would be laying on the bed completely naked when he came home, the final picture.

By the time I got all the pictures taken it was 330. Damn, how was I going to amuse myself for another four hours??

I decided that next to the pictures, I would set the piece of clothing I had taken off. That would make it much more entertaining for him. I planned to have the underwear hanging on the bedroom door.

By some miracle I managed to amuse myself for those four hours. When it was a little after 7 I put the champagne and two glasses next to the bed and laid out all the pictures and clothing. I settled myself on the bed and waited.

At precisely 730 I could hear the door open and I sucked in a breath, feeling my heart begin to speed up.

I heard his slow steady steps as he saw all the pictures, and I couldn't wait for him to just get in here all ready.

I heard when he approached the closed door, and swore under his breath, as I assumed he got my underwear.

The door opened slowly, and there Ranger was in all his hotness. He must have put that damn Armani suit on just to torture my eyes.

I stood up slowly and gave him my best predator gaze. I stalked over to where he stood and kiss him, pressing my entire naked body up against him.

"I know you are going to punish me," I breathed into his ear as I nibble on the lobe, "But will you let me have some fun?"

"Only if you are prepared for double the punishment, Babe," he replied with a smirk.

"You are too clothed," I replied unbuttoning his shirt slowly, letting it fall to the floor immediately followed by his pants. I almost forgot my plans when I saw him going commando.

"Come on, lie down," I told him handing him a glass of Champagne as I laid him down on the bed. After he had drank some champagne I took his glass and told him to roll over, "I want to give you a massage."

Ranger growled but complied. I began to use the Pleasure Treasures rubbing oils up and down his back, butt, and legs before moving up to his hands. Quick as lightening I tied them behind his back.

"Babe," Ranger growled as he tried to get out of them.

"Let me have my fun, which includes no touching, or else," I warned. Damn, he better not touch I did NOT want to go through with any punishment.

Rolling him back over I kissed him sweetly but in the middle of the sweetness I grabbed his tongue with my teeth and played with the tip with my tongue.

When I let him go and traveled down his body I could tell how turned on my aggressiveness was making him. Grabbing the beaded necklace I gently rolled it up and down his length, his eyes rolling the back of his head. Before he could get any release I stopped, making him growl again.

Taking a sip of champagne and popping a mint in my mouth, I took Ranger's cock in my mouth licking and sucking the head. He gasped and his hips shot off the bed as my cool breath tickled him. I moved my hands in synch with my mouth as I sucked. He came, and I swallowed him, licking him clean as he came down.

I went up his body again kissing him full on the mouth, "You can stop pretending the scarves are holding you, but you have to keep me on top, got it?"

He nodded and his hands came out from behind his back. He reached for a condom, but I smacked his hand away and grabbed it. Unwrapping it I put it in my mouth, taking him again in my mouth and put it on. Ranger's jaw dropped and he groaned as I did it, but before he could do anything I sank down on him.

I rode him ruthlessly, his thrusts getting deeper and deeper with everyone. I met him for each one, and just before I knew we were about to climax I reached forward and cupped his ears. We came together, Ranger letting out a bigger groan the usual, making me think the cupping the ears worked.

I collapsed on top of him, and neither of us said anything.

"Babe, that was…wow."

I giggled, I made Batman speechless.

"Where in the world did you learn that stuff? When you cupped my ears, I felt…just wow."

Oh shit, I couldn't let him know Lester had taught me that.

"Oh, I was just reading lots of Cosmo," cough, I hope he bought it.

"I'm buying stock in that," he growled as he flipped me over. I let out my breath, good thing he bought it. He can't buy stock in Lester.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sue Johanson is a real lady, that 90 year old woman who gives sex tips on TV, she came to my school this past semester and I watched her put the condom on a vibrator with her mouth…she is the funniest lady ever!!

Read and review :D


	3. Ranger

Ranger finds out that Cosmo didn't teach Steph those ideas, and gets his revenge.

Smut and nothing but smut

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

School of Pleasure Treasures Part III

Ranger's POV

Steph was in for it now. After she called me on the plane touching herself and leaving me in a painful state for hours, I told her I was going to punish her badly. I had decided not too after that hot HOT sex we had when I got home, my discomfort had been well worth it. Her punishment, however, is now on again.

She told me that Cosmo had taught her those tricks and I now know that is not the case. Figures I already bought stock in them.

I wasn't snooping, I swear. After Morelli I vowed to give her the freedom she needs. I thought it was my email that I was opening and it turns out it was Steph's.

And there it was open, that email from Lester.

I mean, those tips were hot, but LESTER!? Really, honestly?

So now I was scheming, really scheming to get her back for discussing our sex life with Lester of all people. I had a few ideas so far, but I had to make this payback epic.

I remember one day when I first met her that she should see me work my magic in leather. I hadn't been kidding, I can really work that leather. So I knew that her punishment had to somehow involve leather, but with the other plans I would have to work with it because there was no way I was wearing the leather.

The first thing I did was set the temperature in the apartment hotter than normal. I was going to have loads of fun with some ice.

I had visited a couple websites and had gotten some toys in the mail that I could use to torture Steph with. I couldn't wait for the end of the day to come so that my little bit of revenge could begin.

Finally 5 came and I practically ran up to the apartment. Steph had spent the day out bounty hunting, and I knew I had time before she would be home.

I grinned with satisfaction when I felt how hot the apartment was. Perfect.

I next made sure that the toys were all in their right places before going to lean against the kitchen counter.

I had unbuttoned my dress shirt down to my navel, and stood there sipping a bottle of water and letting some splash on me to cool me down.

I hear Steph open the door and curse at the heat, and I put my wolf grin on just as she looked up and saw me.

I saw her swallow as her eyes ran up and down my body. My wolf grin morphed into a smirk as I stalker towards her as if she was my prey…well technically right now she was.

I backed her into a wall and captured her lips in mine, kissing her thoroughly. She looked up at me dazed, good, very good.

"Carlos, why is it so hot in here?" she asked as my lips began to nipple gently down her neck.

"Hmm...I have no idea. But it might be a good idea to take your shirt off so that you don't get overheated, Babe."

Before she could respond I had her shirt off and throw halfway across the room. She started to try to take my shirt the rest of the way off, I snagged her hands and held them above her head. She made a playful growl at me and pulled my bottom lip into her mouth.

I slowly backed her into the closed bedroom door and secured her hands in the first of the toys I had bought.

"Carlos…"she began giving me a look that anyone else would have thought was true fear. There was fear though, but not because she was afraid of me, just afraid of not knowing what I was planning.

"Relax, Babe," I whispered as I let her pants fall to the floor at our feet.

I took a step back at her and looked her over. Her hands were hanging from a unique set of door handcuffs. They were used by attaching them to a door then shutting it to keep them in place.

She shivered as I ran my hand lightly all over her body, in just the way she had told Lester. I wonder how long it would pick up for her to see that I was actually a few of those tips as I could tonight. Sadly, my apartment had no recliner to try that one. I should have one ordered.

I reached don and fondled her pussy through her panties. She moaned, loudly and began to buck against my hand. I put my hand on her stomach to still her.

"No moving, Babe, or I will stop," I warned. She groaned but stopped moving.

I pulled out my next toy, a small vibrator with a remote control. Pulling her panties down and shoving them with her pants, I turned the vibrator on and eased it into her. She moaned and I could see what a struggle it was for her not to move.

Her eyes closed and she threw her head against the door. When she wasn't looking I allowed the evil grin of mine make an appearance. She had no idea how the bad the torture was going to get.

I slowed the speed on the vibrator as I took the bucket of ice out of the freezer. Taking one I ran it up and down her sweating body. The temperature change and the speed change caused a hiss to escape her mouth as her eyes opened wide to look at me.

I let my evil smile come back onto my face as I took off her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her chest was heaving as I took one of her nipples in my mouth and began to lick and suck it, using my hand to draw ice over the other. After a few minute I switched breasts and repeated my actions.

I sped up the movements of the vibrator again, before taking the speed down again. The murderous look in her eye was new, which meant that my plan was working.

I sped up the vibrator again, and as soon as I knew she was close to a release, I pulled the vibrator out. Steph growled at me.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, what the hell are you doing?!" She demanded.

I chuckled at her as I saw her Burg glare come out, "Your punishment, Babe, remember?" I reminded her before rubbing a piece of ice along her soaking wet lips.

The temperature on her lower regions caused her to squirm, and I let the movement go. I was enjoying punishing her and not letting her have a release, but I didn't know if I could control myself much longer. I didn't want to turn this into a punishment for myself.

Taking another piece of ice I ran this one also along her lips, letting it melt. Then using my tongue, I cleaned all of it up, blowing on her as I went, causing her to shiver as her lips got ice cold.

Using the other technique I wanted to try, I began to draw finger eights with my tongue, hum and tap my fingers around her. As I felt her walls begin to clench I pulled back kissing my way gently up her body until I captured her lips.

Steph growled at me as I pulled away, sexually frustrated at being denied release twice.

I made my way up to her ear lobe as I disposed myself of my pants and dressed myself. I got very close to her ear, and began to wrap her legs around my waist, her weight being supported on the door by the handcuffs. As I ran my length up and down against her, but not fully entering her, I whispered, "This, my Babe, is payment for that email and playing it down to be something you read in Cosmo."

Steph stilled for a moment, understanding in her face evident. I waited for a split second before entering her, burying myself to her to the hilt.

I went fast at first; bring her close the edge and then backing off several times before I couldn't hold in my control much longer. We came together, me opening the door and releasing her from her bindings. She wrapped her arms around me as I gently placed her on the bed, kissing her gently on the mouth.

I laid down next to her, and she cuddled up against me.

"If that is how I am going to be punished, I may act naughty more often," Steph teased, sounding tired after our fun.

"Oh, I'm counting on it, Babe."

We were silent for a little as I ran my hands up and down her spine. I knew she would say something about the reason the punishment was carried out and I just waited to drop my bomb on her that would pay back Lester since I DEFINITELY wasn't doing anything like this to him.

"Sorry you bought stock in Cosmo, Carlos?" Steph asked sleepily.

"Nope," I said grinning like a fool as Steph's curiosity won, "Lester subscribes to it, so it technically did help…"

Her eyes popped open, "He WHAT!?"

Lester was never going to live this down, and I was going to love it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Read and review and tell me what you guys want next!!!


	4. Part IV

**I own nothing although I wish I did…**

School of Pleasure Treasures-Part IV

"_Sorry you bought stock in Cosmo, Carlos?" Steph asked sleepily._

"_Nope," I said grinning like a fool as Steph's curiosity won, "Lester subscribes to it, so it technically did help…"_

_Her eyes popped open, "He WHAT!?"_

_Lester was never going to live this down, and I was going to love it._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Steph's POV

My mind was still reeling from what Ranger had let slip. Lester subscribed to COSMO??? That was so unmanly of him.

I couldn't be held responsible when I let this slip. I mean, come on, this was IMPOSSIBLE to keep to myself. I was going to blame it on Ranger. He was the one who told me. So in my mind it was his fault.

Wait a tick, how did Ranger know that Lester subscribed to Cosmo? God, help me if Ranger did to. I mean, Ranger was absolutely amazing in bed. But there was no way he got his tips from Cosmo, those writers couldn't even dream of some of the stuff he did, yum.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Ranger said from his position leaning against the entry to my cubicle.

"Umm…"I stuttered blushing. He was batman he was going to know what I was thinking about without a doubt.

Ranger chuckled and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips, "No, Babe, I don't subscribe to Cosmo. What you experience is pure talent, I don't need to have help from a magazine."

Damn skippy he had that right.

Ranger gave me a wolf grin before heading back into his office. Damn that man could put me in a state with one glance. Or me having one glance of that ass…

"Focus!" I told myself. I would never get my work done if I kept thinking about that man and bed.

Hell it didn't even have to be a bed. Last time I got like this it was at his desk in his office.

Okay, I really did need to focus.

"Screw it," I thought and walked into Ranger's office where he proceeded to show me several times exactly how he did not need Cosmo to teach him how to please me.

I wondered into the break room which was sure to be a goofy grin on my face hoping to get some lunch, "Ranger sure wore me out!" I thought to myself.

I went to the fridge to see if Ella had left me any goodies when I heard a few whistles from behind me. I turned only to see Lester, Tank, and Bobby eating lunch together smiling widely at me.

"What?" I asked them innocently as they continued to smile at me. I turned back towards the fridge seeing that Ella had in fact left me a real lunch instead of the rabbit food the Merry Men ate.

Lester seemed to be the only brave one of the group to actually say what he was thinking, "You and the boss need to keep it down. I felt like we were having a three some earlier."

I blushed at his comment just as Ranger snuck up behind Lester and smacked him upside the head. That looked like it hurt.

"If I ever hear about you enjoying anything with Steph in a dream or in your head again I might just chop off your dick," Ranger growled at Lester smacking him again. I giggled. I was kinda enjoying Lester's torment right now. That's what he gets for opening his mouth.

Lester rubbed his head as Ranger went and got his lunch, giving me a quick kiss on the head as he went by.

I decided to join the boys for lunch today seeing as they were in a good mood and I could use some laughter before I faced the mountain of searches that greeted me in my mailbox.

Ranger, in a good mood since he had just gotten some, decided to also join us. Oh my hot flash he just winked at me from across the table. Hope Lester didn't see that.

Nope, no such luck there.

"Would you two cut it out!" Lester exclaimed, "Are you doing this on purpose to torture me?!"

"No need to be grumpy because the boss is getting laid and you aren't there Lester," Bobby teased.

"Hey now, I'm getting laid. Although admittedly not as much as Bossman. It's not like I have a live in chick."

I smacked Lester that time. He deserved it. Live in chick, I should kick him in the nuts.

"It has nothing to do with having a live in 'chick' as you said Les," Ranger said with a smirk, "It all deals with the…skills you have."

"Hey I have skills!" Lester defended himself.

"Yeah that come from Cosmo," I said and then my eyes got wide with what I had just revealed.

SHIT!

I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at everyone at the table. Ranger had a full blown smile on his face, almost as though he was happy that I had let it slip. Tank and Bobby looked between Lester and I as though they were still in shock. Lester was looking at me with the look of a child who had just been humiliated by their mother in front of his friends.

Which is the look that suited the moment.

A few moments of silence passed before Tank and Bobby let out bursts of laughter. Much to my shock both actually fell to the ground they were laughing so hard. I looked at Ranger and he was looking at them much like I was, more of a 'what the hell' look than anything. The only difference was Ranger had an eyebrow raised at them. I so wished I could do that.

It took awhile but finally Tank and Bobby managed to pull themselves off the floor to sit back at the table and start in on their ridicule of poor Lester. I hope he didn't get me back for this too badly.

"Dude I can't believe I actually believed you when I found that Cosmo in your apartment," Bobby said to Lester.

"Whoa, back it up you found actually saw one in Lester's apartment? Why did I not know about this?" Tank boomed.

"He covered it up well man. He said his girlfriend was showing him something she wanted to try and left it there. Can't believe I bought that with the way he practically tore it out of my hands. Probably had notes in there he didn't want me to see."

Lester groaned and placed his head in his hands. I almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

"I can't believe you had to use Cosmo to develop your skills with the ladies man. That shit is just sad," Bobby teased Lester.

Ranger decided he had to add his two cents in, "Yeah man, we got blessed with skills. What happened to you? You're the biggest playboy out of all of us."

Lester picked his head up and leveled a glare at me. Oh shit, my payback was going to be so bad.

For some reason I had a feeling that Ranger was going to let it all happen. Damn.

Tank and Bobby made fun of Lester for a little while longer before their lunch break was over. I quickly dashed to my cubicle, hoping Lester didn't come visit me there. I was in so much trouble!

An hour passed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had time to do damage control before Lester enacted his revenge if an hour had passed and he hadn't passed.

Or so I thought.

I opened my email to check it before continuing my searches when I saw a message for email, the subject line saying juicy gossip. Oh no what had he done.

I opened the message and squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds before being brave enough to open them and look. Holy hell it was a really long message and to every Rangeman employee.

Focusing on the first part I read what Lester had written.

_Yo Rangeman!_

_I'm sure by now you have all heard of my little…secret. Well, since my little secret has been unnecessarily revealed, I've decided a little education is in order._

_Attached to this message is every email that has gone between Bombshell and I in the past few weeks. Consider this the school of Pleasure Treasurers gentlemen. Yes, that's right, Steph and I have been teaching each other a few things in the past few weeks and included in this email are a few secrets that Ranger never wanted to give us that we knew that he knew how to do._

_So enjoy! I know I did ;-)_

_Lester_

That little bastard! He had just revealed to the entire company all about Ranger's and I sex life and what little extra things we liked to do. I could never look any of the men in the eye again!

Looking over the emails real quick I regretted being so in detail in my emails. Let's see if I ever help Lester again!

I shut down my computer intending to come upstairs and hide for the rest of the week from the men when I saw Lester come out of Ranger's office with a grin on his face. Shit, Ranger should have been yelling at him!

Lester gave me a smirk when he saw the look of horror on my face just as Ranger came out of his office and gave me the come here now face.

Uh oh. How am I going to explain those emails?

I gave Ranger my best innocent smile as I walked into his office and sat on the couch.

Ranger remained standing and looked at me for a minute before speaking, "Care to explain those emails?"

"I wanted to brag about your skills?" I asked hopefully.

That got me a smirk, "As much as I appreciate that Babe, I know there is another reason so spill."

Damn.

"Okay I don't know what I was thinking! Lester and exchanged some tips in the Pleasure Treasures one day and then all of a sudden we started this School of Pleasure Treasures through email! It was working wonders you have to admit, all that schooling Lester and I were getting."

Ranger did nod his head at that. I had blown his mind a few times!

Ranger joined me on the couch, "I'm not shipping you to a third world country…this time. Next time though, not Lester! Hell I'd rather you chat with your grandma."

"Okay, although Grandma can't give me any good tips," I told him wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Only freaky tips," he muttered under his breath, "Now get back out there. No running upstairs, this is nowhere near as embarrassing as them knowing we did it in here earlier."

He had a point, so I gave him a kiss and skipped out determined not to let Lester think I was going to let this bother me.

Ranger's POV

I was never going to let Steph know that I found these emails hilarious. Although I didn't like my secrets in the sack being let out, I was anxiously awaiting if any of my men could actually pull them off with complete accuracy. I highly doubted it.

While I was enjoying this war presently, I had a feeling that soon I was going to have to close this school.

And based on what Lester and I just talked about, that wasn't written in an email, I knew just how I was going to give Steph her graduation.

TBC….


End file.
